


kiss kiss, darling

by Lint



Series: hero & villain [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lint/pseuds/Lint
Summary: “Don't worry hero, I don't mind being your dirty little secret.”





	

“You'll never win Luthor!” Supergirl shouts, streaking through the sky in hot pursuit.

 

The battle suit her foe wears is surprisingly nimble, somehow able to out maneuver our hero just enough to stay out of reach.

 

Sure is ugly though, Kara muses. The garish mix of purple and green, a look that hasn't aged well at all from the days when her brother wore it, constantly chasing Kal around.

 

“Is there some kind of superhero handbook?” Lena calls back. “Where you get all those horrible cliches? What's next? You won't stop until I face justice?”

 

She makes a sharp right, while Supergirl goes instinctively left, cursing to the clouds at herself for being so sloppy. Narrowing her eyes with arms stretched in front of her, she pours on the speed, gaining ground and bracing herself for the blow delivered straight into Luthor's back. The armor holds up, the hit only resulting in a shift their momentum, Luthor somehow spinning out of it to deliver a strike of her own.

 

Supergirl's head snaps to the side, but she manages to grab hold of one of her opponents arms, and tosses her away flailing. Charging like a battering ram once more, she screams as she hits Luthor dead center, and sends them hurtling them back down to Earth.

 

The force of impact causes the ground to quake beneath them, Supergirl shifting with the upper hand to perch atop her rival, knee placed squarely on her chest. To her confusion, Lena doesn't insult or threaten from her disadvantage, but laughs in a condescendingly warm tone.

 

“What's so funny?” She can't help but ask.

 

“Oh,” Lena replies with a strange smile. “It's nothing.”

 

Supergirl's fist is poised for the knockout punch, but finds her motivation to deliver it suddenly fading.

 

“Tell me,” uttered through grit teeth.

 

“You are gorgeous when you're angry,” Lena compliments. “Has anyone ever told you that?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Full disclosure? I'm a little turned on right now.”

 

“Th-that,” she stutters. “Is wildly inappropriate.”

 

“Mmm,” Lena hums, while biting her lip. “Doesn't make it any less true.”

 

Supergirl balks at the statement.

 

“Well what do you know?” Lena teases. “Kryptonians can blush.”

 

The whir of the suit powering up is heard a fraction of a second too late, Supergirl barely able to turn her head before the sucker punch connects, sending her flying to the ground a few feet away.

When her eyes finally come into focus, Lena Luthor is long gone.

 

/\

 

Winn informs her that, after going over the data of she and Lena's last fight, due to the battle armor's alien origins it gave off a singular kind of kinetic energy. One that left a trail he traced to the foothills surrounding National City, but could not pinpoint an exact location.

 

Still stinging over the result of said fight, Kara zooms toward the hills without a proper DEO search team, or back up of any kind. Determined to get the drop on her enemy matter how ill the means of which she went about it.

 

Realizing what a mistake her impulsiveness had been about thirty minutes into straining her eyes blurry, she actually finds Luthor's hidden base of operations through sheer coincidence or dumb luck. A giant mass buried deep within one of the mountains, only noticeable by the fact that it was clearly lead lined, a dead giveaway. Funny that, had Lena Luthor simply hidden herself away without the extra effort of trying to keep someone with x-ray vision from peering in, she never would have found it.

 

The entrance, also, wasn't nearly as inconspicuous as one would have assumed for such an elaborate hideout. A giant boulder, only noteworthy through a simple game of one of these things is not like the other, coupled with a quick nudge of super strength and she's in.

 

She is not cautious, tearing down a cold metal hallway, and charging toward a large open area without a plan of attack. A cavernous hangar greets her at the end of the hall, and she's honestly surprised to find it somewhat empty. Half expecting giant robots, and spy movie booby traps, she's kind of disappointed when no artificial voice warns of an intruder.

 

Trying to pierce through the inner walls is as useless as it was from above, and super hearing only picks up the faint sound of running water. She would think the discovery a bust, and that Luthor is off performing more nefarious deeds, if it weren't for the sight of her battle suit lying in wait in a display case off to the right.

 

Using her speed to snoop around, she finds numerous rooms full of scientific equipment, and military goods, before coming across what must be the residential suite. A bed and armoire are perched in opposite corners, while a tiny kitchenette takes up the third, a door to what she assumes is the bathroom on the fourth. A small table with a laptop perched atop it, and a couch occupy the middle of the room.

 

The sound of water suddenly stops, and Kara wants to smack herself in the forehead for being so preoccupied to recognize what it was. Her fists clench and move to rest on her hips, poised for a showdown, when Lena Luthor walks in a moment later wearing nothing but a towel.

 

If Kara didn't know any better, she'd swear Lena doesn't look the least bit surprised to see her, as she stands there patiently without seemingly a care in the world.

 

“Normally I like my visitors to announce themselves,” she says coyly. “But I can guess you were quite insistent on dropping by.”

 

“Lena Luthor,” Kara begins, voice dropping a couple octaves into Supergirl. “I'm here to take you into custody. For your crimes against-”

 

“Oh stop with the theatrics,” Lena dismisses with a wave of her hand. “No one is watching.”

 

Though undignified with the grandiose costume, and symbol of hope on her chest, Kara's mouth hangs open in awe at the quick dismissal of the situation.

 

“Any second soldiers are gonna come crashing through that door-”

 

“I don't think so,” Lena interrupts. “If that were the case, they wouldn't have bothered to let me finish my shower. You on the other hand, are alone, but polite.”

 

“Speaking of which,” Kara starts, voice shifting back to normal. “Would you mind putting some clothes on?”

 

Lena positively beams.

 

“Why would I do that?” she teases. “When you're clearly uncomfortable and that's so much more fun.”

 

Kara's cheeks flush crimson, as she abruptly shifts all focus to her boots.

 

“You have me at quite a disadvantage,” she carries on. “All naked and helpless. You can take me in right now, and I couldn't put up much of a fuss. One must do, what one must do, I suppose.”

 

“Please,” Kara pleads, pointing toward the armoire. “Clothes.”

 

Lena takes a step closer, Kara is frozen in place.

 

“What's the matter Kryptonian?” Lena asks. “I don't have anything you haven't seen before. In fact, our bodies are so similar it's hard to fathom we're even a different species.”

 

Kara's eyes dart up quickly, notices several beads of water spread along Lena's collarbone, before shifting them back to the floor.

 

“You are gorgeous when you're mad,” Lena reiterates. “And positively adorable all shy.”

 

“Enough,” Kara growls, finally looking up. “You're coming with me.”

 

“I,” Lena says intently. “Am not going anywhere.”

 

She's so close now, Kara smells the expensive soaps and shampoo, citrus and lilac. It's lovely. Like a soft kiss pressed against...

 

“What are you doing?” she asks in a whisper.

 

“Seducing you,” Lena answers in confidence. “If that hasn't been clear.”

 

“We can't.”

 

“Oh? Says who?”

 

The towel drops to the floor.

 

Kara has no more words after that.

 

/\/\/\

 

“Lena stop!” Supergirl shouts, flying between the skyscrapers of National City, once again giving chase to the villain in the green and purple battle suit.

 

“Is that how it is?” Lena tuts in reply. “One little tryst and we're on a first name basis?”

 

Falling into bed with your arch nemesis, is the result of a bad plan gone awry. At least that's what Kara tells herself, when searching her mind for reasons of how it possibly could have happened. It's not like she had woken up that morning and decided, just for fun, kissing instead of kicking would be the new vogue.

 

Fists clench with the power of a locomotive, but the heart inside skips two beats, terrified that anyone monitoring this encounter may have heard. They remain in a stand off for a moment or two, Lena waiting patiently with a knowing smirk, the stolen plans stored safely away in her suits computer system.

 

“What are you waiting for?” she teases after the moments have passed. “Don't you want to catch me?”

 

Supergirl's eyes widen with a sudden realization.

 

“Did you do this?” She asks. “Just to get my attention?”

 

Lena's laugh is neither villainous nor maniacal.

 

“It's not as if you left your number,” she replies. “Sneaking off into the middle of the night. Poor little me, with my heart all broken.”

 

That's exactly what happened. Waking up in a Lena Luthor's bed with the startling awareness of what she, they, had done. Heading back to the DEO, lying to Winn and Alex about scouring the foothills and finding no trace of the suit or Lena. That was two weeks ago. Since then she let denial creep into her conscious and take semi-permanent residence, and hasn't thought of it once.

 

“Aren't you going to hit me?” Lena asks off her silence. “Seems like the thing to do when we villains face off against the hero, don't you think?”

 

Kara just floats there.

 

“Come on hit me,” Lena insists. “Hit me!”

 

She shoots forward, grabbing Kara's arms and slamming them both into the nearest building.

 

“So it's like that,” Lena sighs, hardly putting effort into the pin, Kara not putting up much of a fight. “Deny, deny, deny.”

 

Kara meets her stare.

 

“What did you expect?” She asks. “That I'd suddenly stop being the good guy to your bad? That we could date in any sense of normalcy?”

 

The look on Lena's face says no, that's completely the opposite of what she wanted. She wants to carry on as they have, fighting and feuding, with the open possibility of falling between the sheets after all the drama subsides.

 

“It doesn't have to be like this,” Kara offers.

 

Lena's bulky, suit covered hand goes to Supergirl's cheek.

 

“Yes it does.”

 

Her kiss is bitter marble brushed against cold steel.

 

“Don't worry hero, I don't mind being your dirty little secret.”

 

/\/\/\

 

“We can't keep doing this,” Kara murmurs against Lena's neck.

 

“So you say.” Lena coos in reply. “Yet still end up in my bed.”

 

“Mind control,” Kara insists, kissing a pulse point and delighting how Lena shivers. “You've bewitched me.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Gosh you're beautiful,” she goes on. “How is it I never noticed that?”

 

Lena laughs softly.

 

“Hard to gauge one's beauty when constantly throwing a fist in their face.”

 

“Guess so,” Kara laughs in return, pausing a moment just to breathe her in. “You're not like the others.”

 

“Mmm,” Lena hums. “I'm one of a kind.”

 

Kara's fingers play with the end of her hair.

 

“I mean yeah, you do bad things. But you've never kidnapped anyone. Never hurt anyone.”

 

Lena peers at her curiously. “Where are you going with this?”

 

“I don't know,” Kara sighs. “I guess I just sense some good in you. Can't say that about too many villains I've faced.”

 

Lena laughs again.

 

“I'm a mad scientist not a murderer.”

 

“That's exactly my point. How many other bad guys even think like that? Zero. It's all about them, what they want.”

 

Lena shifts to kiss her.

 

“I'm all about getting what I want.”

 

Another kiss.

 

“Doing what I please.”

 

She pulls Kara on top her, caressing her cheek. “See all the good in me you must. If it keeps bringing you here.”

 

“Lena...”

 

“I'm not going to stop. It's who I am. It's what I do. One day darling, you'll realize you can't save everyone.”

 

“I'm not trying to save everyone,” Kara insists, leaning down to punctuate her point with a kiss. “Just you.”

 


End file.
